


Competition

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: High School, Soccer Player Calum, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Competition

You and Calum had been on the same soccer team since you were kids. It started off with both of you just having fun, but as time went on, you both became more serious about it. It was no longer a battle of, who could trip the other person more without the coach getting mad. It was a struggle to see who was the best soccer player on the team. In reality, you were both equals, but neither of you believed that. Someone had to be the best, and you both wanted it to be you. He would come before practice and train on his own, practicing moves, but you never knew that. Every time you got there, most of the team was already there. Then, after practice, you would stay and work on your own moves after everyone had left. Once you went into grade seven, you were put on different teams, and you friendship slowly dissolved.

Now, you were both in your final year of school, and for some reason, you were put on the same team. This seemed like a great idea on paper, you would have two extremely talented players on the same team, it would make them unstoppable. But after going to your first practice, you realized this was going to be a power struggle. For the past five years, you had both been praised as the best players on your team, and suddenly you were supposed to be equals again? “PASS THE BALL, CAL!” Calum ran past you and muttered, “Get the fucking ball if you want it.” Later while practicing you did the same to him, and he was fuming. As you dribbled the ball towards the net, Calum stuck out his foot and tripped you, you could already feel the bruise forming.

You stood up and said angrily, “What the hell Calum? We’re on the same team! I was about to score a goal!”

He pushed you hard and shouted, “You were supposed to fucking pass the ball!”

“Did you just fucking push me?”

He pushed you once again, “Yeah, because you didn’t pass the damn ball!”

You didn’t even think about it, you pushed Calum as hard as you could, and he stumbled backwards. Before you knew it, you were throwing punches left and right. You could feel your hands sting when you hit his jaw, and you had blood on your knuckles. You were about to strike again when Calum knocked the wind out of you and punched you in the stomach. You were fighting for just a few seconds before the coaches pulled you both apart.

The assistant coach yelled at you both, “RED CARDS EVERYWHERE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU DID THAT IN A GAME? YOU CAN KISS COLLEGE GOODBYE.”

You opened your mouth to object, but the coach barked in your faces, “THIS IS RIDICULOUS. HOOD, Y/L/N, LOOK AT YOU, YOU CAN’T BE A TEAM IF YOU BREAK EACH OTHER’S RIBS.”

Calum’s speech was muffled, “But coach, she wasn’t passing.”

“I DON’T GIVE A CRAP, HOOD. I’M DONE,” you could see the disappointed look on his face, “you’re both out of the game until you can get along.”

You said shrilly, “That’s not fair! Calum is the one who started it!”

“And clearly you ended it with that fat lip you gave him! It’s final y/l/n. You’re both done until I see some improvment with your teamwork.”

With that, he walked back towards the team, and you were left standing there with Calum. You looked over at him and saw that you had in fact split his lip when you punched him. You could also see the bruises along his jaw from where you were swinging. You would’ve felt worse, but you still were having trouble breathing from when he punched your stomach. With nothing left to do, you both went home.

Your coach told you that practice started at four on Saturday, and since you weren’t allowed at practice yet, you catch an early bus and practice before. When you showed up at three, you saw Calum getting out of his car as . You began to practice on your own, but about halfway through you felt a little nauseous. You had had a headache earlier that day, but you just assumed you need some air. As you were running with the ball, you collapsed onto the floor and started breathing heavy. Calum had been watching you and from the beginning noticed you weren’t going as fast as usual. When he saw you collapse he went running over to you and knelt next to you.

“Y/n, are you okay?”

You felt your stomach tighten, “I’m gonna be sick.”

“Can you walk?”

You attempted to stand up but doubled over and started dry heaving. Calum put your arm around his shoulder and helped to carry you over to a trashcan. He held your hair back as you puked and then carried you over to his car. Unsure as to what exactly you needed, he gave you his water bottle and refused to leave you alone until you took five sips.

“I’m going to call your parents to come pick you up.”

You groaned, “I’m fine, I can catch my bus home.”

After a few minutes he sighed, “Nobody is answering.”

“Cal, really, I’m fine, I can catch my bus.”

He insisted that you wait for someone to take you home instead, and he wanted to wait with you. You both sat in his car awkwardly waiting for one of your parents to call. At one point, you noticed his lip, still scarred and felt guilty that you had hit him.

“Sorry,” you said quietly.

Calum let out a small laugh, “It’s not your fault you got sick, probably dehydration, happens to me too.”

You looked at him seriously, “I meant about the other day. I shouldn’t have thrown that first punch.”

“Oh.”

“I’m really sorry I got us kicked out of practice it was -”

He interrupted you, “It wasn’t your fault. I pushed you first, I knew what would happen”

“If you knew I’d fight you then why did you start it?”

He sighed heavily, “I thought if you punched me first, I wouldn’t get in trouble, and only you would get kicked out.”

“You were trying to get rid of me?”

He finally turned to you with a few tears in his eyes, “You’re so much better than me. I work, and I work, but I still can’t beat you. You don’t even have to try.”

“Calum, I work for two hours everyday on my own, I train a crazy amount, I have to try so hard to be as good as you. Everyone loves you and thinks you’re great, hardly anyone acknowledges me.”

He turned to you with a stern expression, “That’s not true, all I ever hear is people praising you.”

The two of you spent the next hour raving about how much you admired the other. Somehow, you had gotten your friendship back from all those years ago. You took a quick selfie together and sent it in the team group text to prove you were getting along. And after so much waiting, Calum decided to take you home.

As you climbed out of his car you smiled, “Thanks.”

He shrugged and beamed back at you, “Anytime.”

You turned to walk away and he shouted, “Hey y/n!”

“Yeah?”

He said with a grin on his face, “I’m gonna kick your ass at practice on Monday.”


End file.
